On a software as a service platform, tenant data is strictly segregated in order to maintain separation of data belonging to different tenants. Tenant data is stored on a set of data partitions securely separated by tenant (e.g., on different computers, on different hard drives, on different virtual machines, etc.) in order to prevent users from accessing data belonging to other tenants. In some situations, tenants wish to share data for comparison purposes or to get a more complete view of a situation (e.g., salary surveys or other industry benchmarks) and they provide a data set to a third party in exchange for access to the pooled set. However, the third party may require the tenant provide more detailed data than the tenant is comfortable with. This makes it more likely the tenant will choose not to use the service.